


Sweat

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>no kissing allowed<br/>Prompt: K/L, from behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

She’s on her belly  
Skins slaps against sweaty skin  
He’s in a hurry  
  
He’s heavy on her  
She scrabbles for leverage  
No kissing today


End file.
